<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhausted by samucores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663663">Exhausted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samucores/pseuds/samucores'>samucores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Cousin Incest, First Time, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Training Camp, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samucores/pseuds/samucores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>They were probably a bit too close to each other, all things considered, with Komori laying half on Sakusa’s futon and half on his own, legs sprawled out over Sakusa’s lap, but neither of them minded. It was comfortable, and they were too lazy to move. Plus, it wasn’t weird, right? They were family, and being family meant being close.</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>What Komori and Sakusa were getting up to during The All-Japan Youth Training Camp.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhausted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is nothing but cousin on cousin action. If ur not into that get out of here srsly. Also I think it's underage? Like aren't they 17 during the training camp? Which isnt like HORRIBLY underage, and not the worst ive written, but its still worth warning for.<br/>Anyway, I think people are cowards for dropping sakukomo after they were revealed to be cousins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The All-Japan Youth Training Camp was an amazing opportunity, and it was an honor to be invited but, in all honesty, it left Sakusa feeling exhausted. Whenever he and Komori went back to their room, he didn’t have enough energy to do anything but lounge around and read, occasionally playing video games or watching a movie instead. He’d even taken to sitting in the shower, which was something usually reserved for his worst bouts of depression and neuroticism. Being here was great, he was happy to receive more rigorous training than he did at school, but he was tired too, incredibly so. </p><p>Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one feeling worn out. It seemed like every other player was feeling that way too, which included Komori, who was laying on the futon next to him, tapping away at some app on his phone. They were probably a bit too close to each other, all things considered, with Komori laying half on Sakusa’s futon and half on his own, legs sprawled out over Sakusa’s lap, but neither of them minded. It was comfortable, and they were too lazy to move. </p><p>Plus, it wasn’t weird, right? They were family, and being family meant being close. Sakusa was barely paying attention to Komori’s proximity, too caught up in his copy of <em> The Great Gatsby </em> to care <em> , </em> but he froze up when he felt the legs in his lap shift around, and he started to think that maybe, just <em> maybe, </em> this was a bit weird. </p><p>Komori’s legs were, well, they were— They were certainly in his lap, alright? And he felt painfully aware of that all of the sudden. </p><p>His breath caught in his throat when Komori slid his calf across his crotch. He was certain the movement was unintentional, but it still affected him, making heat build in his gut. It barely took anything to rile him up and make him aroused. He was touch-starved and inexperienced, sensitive from lack of stimulation, and he could barely focus on his book now, heart-rate speeding up and palms growing sweaty.</p><p>Sakusa could count the number of people he let touch him on one hand, and Komori was one of the few people allowed to. He didn’t mind being touched by him, even welcoming it at times, and he didn’t mind it right now either, which was distressing. He knew he should mind it, knew he should find it gross, that he should object or say something to let Komori know what he was doing, or push him off or roll over or scoot away or do something to put a stop to whatever was happening, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It felt <em> good.  </em>He liked it, he realized, and that revelation filled him with guilt.</p><p>Then Komori’s calf slid over him again, and that guilt was replaced with a growing sense of need. His face flushed red and he bit down on his lip, gripping his book tighter. He struggled to stay still and maintain composure. It was a bit pathetic to get turned on so easily, especially since Komori probably wasn’t aware of what he was doing, most likely fidgeting due to his ADHD, but Sakusa couldn’t help it. When Komori’s legs continued to move over him, brushing against him in a way that felt so good, but so teasing, fleeting, not nearly enough, Sakusa squirmed a bit, growing hard. </p><p>Komori stopped completely. “Kiyoomi-kun?” He asked slowly, looking up from his phone. </p><p>“Yes?” Sakusa’s voice was strained, and he didn’t dare say anything else, pointedly avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Are you—” He paused, lowering his voice, either embarrassed or trying to spare Sakusa the embarrassment. “Are you hard?”</p><p>“No!” Sakusa denied far too quickly. If his tone didn’t make it obvious he was lying, his growing erection would’ve. He didn’t sound nearly as composed as he usually did, a rare crack in his aloof demeanor showing through. </p><p>Komori sighed. “Don’t lie. It’s fine if you are, man. I won’t judge,” He shrugged. “We’re teenage boys, you know. It happens. Wanna go take care of that?” </p><p>“I can’t,” Sakusa said. Komori looked visibly confused by this answer, so he elaborated, slightly flustered. “I don’t like… touching all that.” He gestured with his hand as he spoke, nose scrunching up. Komori couldn’t see it under the face mask, but he was sure Sakusa’s frown worsened too. “It’s gross.” </p><p>“Then what do you normally do?” Komori asked. “Like, don’t you get morning wood? Don’t you have wet dreams? What do you do about all that?”</p><p>“I take cold showers and wait for it to be gone.”</p><p>Komori gawked at him. “Every time?”</p><p>“Every time,” Sakusa confirmed with a nod, “Well, I tried taking care of it normally a few times, but the whole process was messy and, again, I don’t like touching all that.”</p><p>“Alright, well, you do you, I guess. Why not take a shower right now then? To take care of it?”</p><p>“No. Showering too much is bad for your skin, and I’m tired. I don’t want to get up and walk all the way to the bathrooms.” He’d learned the showering thing the hard way. “I’ll just wait for it to go away here. Shouldn’t take too long.”</p><p>Komori nodded and looked back down at his phone, returning his attention to whatever app he had been playing previously. Sakusa couldn’t bring himself to continue reading, though, so he simply sat there, staring off into space and slowly losing his mind, feeling deeply ashamed of himself. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the floorboards and never resurface. His arousal wasn’t fading at all, and his boner hadn’t died down either, which was horrible. He felt hot and sweaty and gross and, to make matters worse, Komori went right back to fidgeting after only a few minutes.</p><p>He’d stopped initially, of course, not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it already was, but he was one of those people that just couldn’t sit still, and he went right back to moving his legs like he’d been doing before. Sakusa took a moment to apologize to whatever deity was up there for his wrongdoings in a past life. Clearly, the universe had it out to get him, because it only took one brush of Komori’s thigh for him to let out a stifled moan.</p><p>“Komori—”</p><p>“I can—”</p><p>They both started speaking at the same time, and then both paused, not wanting to interrupt each other.</p><p>“You go,” Komori said, looking at Sakusa expectantly.</p><p>Sakusa shook his head. “No, you.”</p><p>“I can help with… y’know,” Komori offered, causing Sakusa’s brain to short circuit. “Like, if you want me to, I can.”</p><p>“But we’re—” </p><p>“I don’t mind,” Komori insisted, cutting him off.</p><p>“It’s weird, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe. Do you care?”</p><p>Sakusa went quiet, thinking it over. He knew it was weird, which was why he’d been feeling so guilty and ashamed, but he also knew it felt good, which was why he hadn’t told Komori to stop at first. He tried to listen to the logical side of his brain, like he normally did, and tried to force himself to say no like he absolutely should have. But he couldn’t. The ever-present arousal was making it difficult to tell Komori off and, before he could think better of it, he found himself shaking his head.</p><p>“I don’t care,” He mumbled, “You can help out, just— If we’re doing this, don’t take my boxers off, alright? And let me keep my mask on too.” He paused, then added: “I won’t touch you back either. I can’t do that.” He was about to apologize as well, knowing his demanding nature could be annoying, but he kept his mouth shut when he heard Komori let out a soft chuckle. </p><p>“That’s fine. Can I take your other clothes off?” Komori asked.</p><p>Sakusa nodded, setting his book aside. He lifted his arms up so Komori could tug his shirt off and raised his hips so he could pull his sweatpants down. The clothes were tossed away somewhat carelessly, and Sakusa was left feeling exposed, his erection now more than visible through the thin fabric of his checker print boxers, with a small, slowly growing wet patch. </p><p>He sucked in a shaky breath, on edge. He was nervous, which was to be expected considering his disposition, but it still wasn’t a welcome feeling. He wanted this. He didn’t want his nerves to get in the way. He chewed on his lower lip, his brows knitting together and making his discomfort visible.</p><p>“You showered, right?” Sakusa asked, squinting at Komori.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Brushed your teeth too? Twice?”</p><p>“Rinsed with mouthwash and everything.”</p><p>“Put on clean clothes?”</p><p>“Yes, that too.”</p><p>“Did you—”</p><p>“<em> Kiyoomi-kun, </em>” Komori interrupted him again, knowing that if Sakusa started nervously rambling he’d end up talking himself into a panic attack. “I did everything. I always do.”</p><p>“I know, I’m just…” He trailed off, looking away.</p><p>“Scared?”</p><p>Sakusa nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“That’s fine. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“No, I want to,” He said. “I want this.”</p><p>“Alright,” Komori said, smiling softly. “Then trust me, okay? Let me take care of you. I wanna make you feel good.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded again, his expression softening at the words. He took another deep breath, heart beating out of his chest. This was Komori, his cousin and closest friend, one of the only people he felt comfortable around. Komori wouldn’t hurt him or judge him or cross a line. He’d be fine. This, although immoral and technically wrong, was fine. Slowly, his nerves started to fade, and he glanced back at Komori.</p><p>“Okay,” He whispered. “I trust you.”</p><p>Komori’s smile widened. “Good.” He placed a hand on Sakusa’s shoulder, pushing him down onto the futon gently, hovering over him. “Just relax and let me know if I do something you don’t like.” </p><p>Without waiting for a reply, he started pressing kisses against Sakusa’s neck, his hands finding their way to his chest, groping and squeezing incessantly, kneading at the flesh. Normally, when he hooked up with guys, Komori started by making out with them and eased into everything else, but his cousin’s mask got in the way of that, so he figured he’d get right into things. Maybe he was setting too fast of a pace, but he didn’t care; he trusted Sakusa to tell him if he got uncomfortable. He ran his thumbs over Sakusa’s nipples, relishing in the whimper that spilled out of his lips in response.</p><p>His hands trailed lower and lower, and he finally brushed his fingers across Sakusa’s erection, palming him through the fabric with more than enough pressure to be satisfying. He nipped at Sakusa’s neck before pulling away to look at him, eyes half-lidded.</p><p>Sakusa was squirming underneath him, breath coming out in little pants and face bright red, the flush visible even under his mask. He let out little moans and grasped at the futon, hesitantly grinding against Komori’s hand, eyes squeezed shut. He’d never seen Sakusa like this before. Seeing him flustered was already rare, but seeing him so uncomposed, so vulnerable, his curly hair messed up and sticking to his forehead, was something he’d previously considered impossible.</p><p>Sakusa was normally cold and standoffish, intimidating to those that didn’t know better, scary, almost, and he had an aura of superiority and pessimism that made him hard to approach. Right now, though, he seemed so <em> pliant </em> and <em> needy. </em> He was cute like this, Komori decided. He wanted to see this more.</p><p>He tugged at the waistband of Sakusa’s boxers experimentally. “Is it okay if I put my hand in here?” He asked quietly, “I won’t take them off.”</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes cracked open and he looked up at Komori, catching his breath before answering. “No,” He said, shaking his head, “Sorry.”</p><p>Komori kissed his shoulder sweetly, humming and moving his hand, going back to touching him through the fabric, starting to jack him off. “Don’t be sorry, Kiyoomi-kun. You’re allowed to have boundaries.” He peppered his skin with more kisses. “I don’t wanna do anything you don’t like.” He trailed the kisses lower and lower, just like he’d done with his hands, until he was face to face with Sakusa’s clothed erection. He pressed a soft kiss to the wet patch on his boxers and Sakusa whined. “This fine?”</p><p>“Yeah— <em> Yeah </em>, it’s fine,” Sakusa assured, breathless. All things considered, Komori had barely done anything yet, only felt him up a little, but he’d come undone embarrassingly fast. If he weren’t so turned on, he’d probably start feeling ashamed again for being so easily affected. People didn’t like that in partners, right? Didn’t they prefer people who lasted longer? Who could pleasure them back?</p><p>Before Sakusa could think too hard about whether or not his inexperience was desirable, Komori started mouthing at his cock, sucking it through the fabric, and he moaned again, his back arching and toes curling. It wasn’t much but, for a guy who rarely ever jacked off, it was almost overwhelming. </p><p>“K-Komori—” He stuttered out, rocking his hips against his cousin’s face. “<em> Fuck </em>—” He covered his mouth with his hands, tensing up and trembling as Komori sucked him harder, fondling his balls and reaching up to tease one of his nipples with his free hand, pinching and toying with it. His body grew hotter and hotter, and it was getting harder to breathe too but, surprisingly, he didn’t feel scared by the way he lost both composure and control, felt it slipping through his grasp. It felt good to just let go and succumb to pleasure, especially since Komori was the one getting him off. He was in good hands. </p><p>Sakusa moaned brokenly, eyes watering. “I’m gonna—”</p><p>He felt bad for finishing so early, really, he did, but it was hard to feel apologetic when his orgasm came washing over him so suddenly, hitting him like a freight train and making a mess of his boxers, feeling better than anything he’d ever felt. He went slack against the futon, catching his breath and sighing contently. </p><p>Komori pulled away, hovering over him on his knees again, running a hand through Sakusa’s hair. “Was that good?” He asked.</p><p>Sakusa nodded. “Really good,” He said, “Sorry for cumming so fast.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I didn’t expect you to last long,” Komori laughed lightly. Sakusa scowled in response. “Don’t worry! It was cute, seriously.” The comment only served to make Sakusa’s scowl worsen. Even after getting off for the first time in ages, he was still a stubborn grouch.</p><p>“I’m not cute,” He huffed, glaring.</p><p>“How about pretty?” Komori tried and, although Sakusa still grumbled, he didn’t object, so Komori figured the label was fine.</p><p>The two of them slipped into silence for a bit, with Sakusa basking in his own post-orgasmic bliss, and Komori being content to simply stare at his cousin and play with his hair, eyes filled with adoration. </p><p>Eventually, Komori couldn’t stand ignoring his erection, and he gripped at Sakusa’s thighs. “Is it okay if I get off too? You don’t have to touch me, and I won’t take your boxers either. I just— I’m hard too, Kiyoomi,” He admitted, dropping the usual honorific. “Watching you was such a turn-on.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face flushed again. He wasn’t sure why, but he hadn’t expected Komori to get turned on just by getting him off. “What are you gonna do?” He asked.</p><p>“I wanna fuck your thighs,” Komori said, squeezing them for emphasis. “Is that okay? If you’re not comfortable with it, I can jack off instead. No pressure.”</p><p>Sakusa thought it over and nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay. I’m okay with that.” He spread his legs for Komori, who licked his lips at the sight.</p><p>Komori pulled his sweats down along with his briefs, revealing his own hard cock, precum leaking from the tip and dripping down its length. He didn’t have any lube, so he wrapped a hand around himself and wiped some of the precum off, pulling away his hand and spitting in it afterwards. </p><p>“This is gonna be a bit gross, but I’ll clean you up after, I promise,” Komori said before smearing the slick liquid out onto the inside of Sakusa’s thighs, hoping his cousin wouldn’t mind the admittedly gross mixture of body fluids being used in place of lube. </p><p>Before Sakusa could complain about how disgusting it was or how much the texture bothered him, Komori flipped him over onto his stomach and lifted his hips into the air, pressing his toned thighs together and sliding his cock between them, gasped at the feeling. He’d been fantasizing about this for god knows how long now, and actually <em> doing </em> it felt far better than he’d expected. </p><p>Slowly, he started thrusting his hips, fucking Sakusa’s thighs, but it didn’t take him long to start gaining speed, lost in the feeling. Unlike Sakusa, he was quite loud, moaning and mewling openly, occasionally cursing under his breath or hissing out Sakusa’s name.</p><p>It felt gross but in a good way. It wasn’t particularly pleasurable, and it made Sakusa feel almost humiliated, like his body was just something for Komori to use and get off with. It felt filthy and shameless, but he liked it. He could get used to Komori fucking his thighs, maybe even fucking his—</p><p>Sakusa turned his head back as best as he could in order to get a good look at Komori. He was struck by how hot his cousin was like this, fucking into him slack-jawed and red-faced with drool running down his chin, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. He wanted to commit the image to memory, he thought. He wanted to do this again. Definitely. Now that they’d crossed this line, there was no going back. </p><p>“Komori,” He breathed, pressing his thighs together and drawing another moan out of him.</p><p>Komori shuddered and gripped his hips almost bruisingly tight. “Say it again,” he pled, “Say my name.” </p><p>“Ko—”</p><p>“My first name,” Komori corrected, sounding almost desperate. He was still fucking Sakusa’s thighs at a fast pace, panting and whining all the while, chest heaving and hair sticking out in every direction. </p><p>“<em> Motoya </em> ,” Sakusa corrected, and Komori let out a moan so loud that Sakusa couldn’t help but moan with him, enamored by his cousin’s reaction. He rarely called him by his first name, worried he’d cross a line or something but, in this context, the simple act of doing so felt downright erotic, and Komori seemed to feel that way too. “ <em> Motoya </em>,” He said again, repeating the name over and over afterwards.</p><p>Komori went completely still after a few seconds of this, and he pulled his cock out from between Sakusa’s thighs. “Can I kiss you?” He asked quickly, chest heaving as he panted, not bothering to catch his breath before speaking.</p><p>“I don’t—”</p><p>“Please, Kiyoomi,” He begged, “<em> Please. </em>”</p><p>There was something about his tone, some kind of hot, desperation that made Sakusa want to ignore every boundary he’d ever set and give his cousin the world. He hesitated for only a second, then nodded, pulling his mask down to his chin. “Kiss me, Motoya.”</p><p>Komori rolled him over again and was on him in an instant, kissing him like his life depended on it, hot and open-mouthed with far too much teeth and tongue for Kiyoomi, who had basically no experience, to reciprocate, leaving him to clumsily try and follow his cousin’s lead. Despite Sakusa’s earlier worries, Komori found his inexperience hot, aroused by the knowledge that he’d taken all his firsts before anyone else could.</p><p>He pinned Sakusa down to the futon with one hand and started jacking himself off with the other, moving so fast that he came within a matter of minutes, his load spilling all over Sakusa’s already ruined boxers. He practically collapsed next to his cousin, panting and relishing in the feeling of getting off with the object of his fantasies. </p><p>Sakusa, on the other hand, was starting to become far too aware of his own state. He looked at the quickly drying mixture of precum and spit between his thighs and then at his boxers, which he’d never wear again. “Komori,” He murmured, already back to using his cousin’s surname. He nudged him in the side. “You said you’d clean me up after you were done.”</p><p>Komori hummed and, slowly, moved so his head was between Sakusa’s thighs. He licked at the messy skin, making him whimper. Sakusa shuddered. </p><p>“Not like that,” he whined, “Spit isn’t clean! I have wet wipes in my bag and some boxers too. Get them for me.”</p><p>Komori nodded but made no move to grab them, instead continuing to lap at his cousin’s thighs, sucking hickeys into the flesh, marking Sakusa as his. </p><p>“<em> Komori… </em>”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just gimme a sec, Kiyoomi-kun. I’m trying to relish in the feeling of taking your virginity <em> and </em>your first kiss.” He bit down harder, and Sakusa yelped. "Wanna know a secret?" He asked.</p><p>Sakusa nodded. "Sure."</p><p>"I was <em>trying</em> to make you hard. I did it on purpose 'cause I wanted this to happen. I've been wanting this for so long."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading!! I had a lot of fun writing this, even if I don't understand Komori's character as well as I do Sakusa's. Hope you like it! Please comment and leave Kudos, and hmu on twitter @samucores if you wanna talk about haikyuu incest ships or add me on discord @(𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙨)#8247 so we can scream about it there. Also I like rp'ing a bunch so if ur interested in that ;P don't be shy lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>